They Had a Baby
by pwoutagonist
Summary: Inspired by some beautiful JeanMarco fanart. Also smut.


**This was inspired by johanthemad's art on Tumblr with Jean and Marco having a baby. Since I can't stomach MPreg, it's assumed that Marco turned into a woman for 8 months. Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was a bit unexpected for the freckled male when he woke up on a lazy Sunday morning and his lover was already awake, taking care of their one year-old child. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, Marco thought he was dreaming. Their child, who they named Luca, was balancing on a cushion atop Jean's knees. He seemed to enjoy sticking his tiny fingers into the older male's orifices and giggling when his father made a funny sound. They were engrossed on each other that they didn't realize the freckled male walking in wearing one of Jean's baggy t-shirts and a pair of pink boxers (which were also Jean's) until he let out a small cry.

Both of them turned their heads to the doorway, staring with almost blank faces while Marco seemed to be in a little dilemma. "No! Jean stop it!" Said male blinked, holding the baby so he wouldn't fall. "This can't be! You…" Luca hiccupped. "You both are too cute!" He confessed, his cheeks as red as the child's onesie. After a few moments of silence, the topless male chuckled and waved Marco over to sit next to him. Albeit a little nervously at first, he complied, taking a seat next to his lover and rested his head on a strong, bare shoulder.

Tentatively, he stuck his hand out to the boy, watching with a smile. Happy that he had a new "toy" to play with, Luca took one of the fingers and stuck it in his mouth. Marco smiled, watching the boy try to chew on the appendage with his lack of teeth. "How did we end up making something so cute?" His voice was low and quiet, still laced with sleep. Jean let out a small laugh, planting kisses all over his lover's face.

"Well it was mostly due to you…and your little transformation." Jean let out a chuckle while his lover playfully hit him on the shoulder. It was strange that Marco gained the ability to give birth of a child (and Jean did enjoy the 8 months of boobs he got to motorboat), namely _their _child, but very much appreciated. Seeing the little guy crawl around, his freckled face smiling and giggling at every little thing, made the two of them extremely happy.

Growing tired of the finger, Luca took it out of his mouth and started to cry. On instinct, Jean cradled the boy in his arms, rocking him back and forth to soothe him. "I'll go get milk." Marco said a little worriedly as he went to the kitchen. No matter how small of an event, the freckled male always felt this sharp pain in his heart whenever their son cried. He knew he shouldn't dote too much, but he couldn't help it. Moving quickly, Marco gave the bottle to his lover, watching him feed the boy.

Soon, the boy's crying subsided and he latched on immediately to the bottle. His little eyelids gently closed as he sucked on his meal. The freckled male leaned his back against the older male, smiling as Jean began to hum to their child. Jean's humming not only lulled the boy, but his lover as well. Marco felt content, leaning against the warmth from the other male and basking in it. Before he knew it, the song was long over and Jean had managed to put the baby to sleep and carry him to his room.

But Marco was wide awake now, and Jean didn't seem to have any complaints about his sudden change in mood. Freckled hands reached up to cup the man's face and bring it down so their lips could meet. At first their kisses were sweet and gentle, but after Marco let out a small moan, Jean couldn't hold back any more. He growled low in his throat, moving his lips along the other's jaw and neck, biting and sucking where he saw fit. Marco's moans increased in volume the farther Jean went, and he felt hands roughly grab at his short, two-toned hair. Jean growled even more, reveling in the other as he unbuttoned the male's shirt and unbuckled his pants.

After teasing his nipples for a while, Jean dipped down to what he was really looking for. Marco let out a cry as he felt a hot mouth wrap itself around his leaking cock, shaking each time his lover bobbed his head. His hips subconsciously moved up and down to seek more friction, but a strong palm resting on his hip bone caused him to stop. The way Jean's fingers ghosted lightly over his bare skin caused Marco to shiver in delight, drooling slightly as he begged Jean for more.

Not wasting any more time, his mouth dipped lower to Marco's hole, rimming it as his hand continued to stroke his lover. The grip on his hair tightened as he slipped his tongue inside the other, eyes peeking up at the freckled male. Marco's face was bright red, eyes half-lidded and glazed over with lust. His tongue hung out of his mouth a little, his sweet moans filling his ear. "Do you want me, Marco?" Jean pulled away, sliding a finger where his tongue once was, continuing to stroke the other. The freckled male nodded, hands reaching out to touch his lover.

Leaning over to the bedside table, Jean retrieved a bottle of lube and uncapped it. Spreading it over it fingers, he ran the gel over his hard cock and put some more around his lover's hole. Marco tried to inch closer to the other, needing that delicious heat and friction. Jean let the other got what he wanted, sliding in slowly and carefully. Marco's nails dug into his lover's arms as his back arched in pleasure as his ass was filled with the other male.

Once Marco adjusted to the new intrusion, they began to rock against each other, panting heavily with each movement. Jean groaned deeply as he thrust faster and faster into his lover. Marco's walls clamped down on him hard and he thought he was going to come right there and then. But thankfully he didn't as his hips bucked wildly against the other. This is what Marco loved about sex with his lover; there was no perfect rhythm at a set speed. It was wild, changing pacing and strength, always surprising the freckled male.

Soon he felt Jean brush over his sweet spot, he nearly shot up off of the bed, back arching so much that he ended sitting up on the other's laps. Marco began to bounce erratically, clinging onto his lover as he neared climax. Jean was also close, moaning deep into the other's ears. "S-so…c-close, Marco…" Jean breathed out, thrusting harder each time. Marco was too far deep in pleasure to form words. He only nodded and moaned louder, locking eyes with his lover.

As they stared at each other, the heat welled up inside them. Marco caressed the other's face and Jean pushed their lips together as they rode out their orgasms. Spilling their white hot seed, the clung together as their bodies shook with pleasure. After a while, Jean laid them both down on the bed, pulling the sheets over them. Seeking more heat, Marco crawled over to the other, resting his weary head on his chest. Jean kissed the top of his lover's head while an arm held him close and ghosted over his back.

"I love you." Marco's voice was and gentle, bordering on unconsciousness. Jean smiled, repeating the words before closing his eyes. In the middle of the night, Marco awoke to gentle cries to which he went over to his child and brought him to bed with them. Jean woke up briefly feeling small hands touching his face. He chuckled lightly, snuggling closer to the two loves of his life.

"I love you two, very much." Jean placed a gentle kiss on both of their foreheads before slipping into a deep sleep.


End file.
